Bajo la luz de la luna
by MariSeverus
Summary: Amaneció solitario, en una habitación de hospital. Llevaba meses sin despertar y sus recuerdos, están perdidos. ¿Qué pasó en el tiempo anterior? Fic corto.
1. Chapter 1

Este fan fic, está basado en un sueño que tuve. Espero que les guse, saludos y besos de mi parte.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

Tenía los ojos cerrados, solo estaba echado en la cama. Exhausto, dormía profundamente. Sus pies colgaban de ella y su túnica de salir, estaba sobre su cuerpo. No se había retirado la ropa. Estaba tan dormido, que ni soñaba. Pero sí lo sintió.

Sintió que acariciaban su cabeza, con delicadeza. No sintió la primera caricia, pero la segunda, insistía en que abriera sus ojos. Se despertó lentamente, ¿Quién podría estar acariciando su cabeza, si vivía solo? Solitario siempre recorría sus caminos. No recordaba haber compartido la habitación alguien, solo estaba allí. Estaba echado en la cama.

- ¡Severus!- de pronto, una alarmada voz le despertó. Estaba solo en una habitación, arropado hasta el cuello. Una brisa fresca, entraba por una ventana abierta. Las cortinas blancas ondeaban en la misma frisa y las flores sobre la mesita de noche, bailaban grácilmente. ¿Estaba en el cielo? ¿Ese era su sueño?

Le ardían las manos, como si miles de brasas le hubiesen caído en ellas por largo tiempo. Se sentía extrañamente vacío, con un sentimiento doloroso, como si miles de piquetes de abejas, se hubiesen posado sobre su cuerpo. Casi no podía ver, pero sentía que algo había sucedido en su vida. Algo muy importante. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar algo. Solo tenía en mente, el rostro de una pequeña bebita. Tenía alrededor de unos cuatro o cinco años quizá. Corría hacia él, intentaba alcanzarlo. Luego de eso, su mente se mantenía en blanco, como una película vieja. Ladeó la cabeza y observó la silla a su lado.

Había alguien que estaba dormido a su lado. Su cabeza colgaba de su cuello e intentaba mantenerla en una sola posición. Miró con atención y notó, que sostenía una carta entre sus pálidas manos. No sabía quién estaba a su lado, pero parecía que estaba cuidando de él. Intentó moverse, pero desistió en cuanto ese dolor agudo y penetrante, palpitó en sus costillas. Soltó un gemido que despertó a quien estuviera allí, a su lado. Aquella persona, se movió en la silla y colocó sus manos sobre su brazo. Lo pudo sentir y de un momento a otro, tuvo miedo de imaginarse a esa persona.

- No te muevas, Severus- le dijo, con una voz que no sabía si reconocía. Necesitas descansar- dijo y él, seguía manteniendo su mente en revolución. Su mente, en pensamiento.

- ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

- Estás en el hospital.

- ¿Qué...?

- Estabas muy herido. Por imposición de Dumbledore, te trajimos al hospital. No sabíamos si te recuperarías. Llevas algunos meses inconsciente.

Trató de pensar. Claro, sus recuerdos eran de meses atrás. Alzó su cabeza una vez más, tratando de mirar con atención a la persona que estaba allí con él. Era una mujer. Era Narcisa Malfoy. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Narcisa, en el hospital? ¿Por qué hablaba así de Dumbledore? No entendía qué estaba pasando. Solo sabía, que alguien había acariciado su cabeza y luego, se había despertado. Con la garganta seca y los labios partidos, intentó hablar. Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

- Ha sido terrible, pero al menos estás con vida- le dijo la mujer y Severus no entendía de que estaba hablando- Pero no sé, si ella tenga la misma suerte. Si corra con la misma suerte, que corriste tú. Tampoco él.

_Tampoco él. ¿De quién estaba hablando ella? o...¿De quienes?_

Severus inspiró y sintió en su pecho, una curiosa sensación. Como si le faltara algo. Sacó su mano de entre las sábanas y la miró. En ella había una especie de magulladora, una pequeña cortada. Con uno de sus dedos, trazó la línea que dirigía aquella cortada. Narcisa contempló, lo que estaba mirando.

- Se que lo necesitabas, lo apreciabas.

- ¿A quién..apreciaba?- preguntó. Él nunca apreció a nadie, él nunca amó a nadie. Él siempre fue...Sí, él solo amó a una persona durante toda su maldita vida y esa persona, eligió un camino distinto.

- ¿No puedes imaginar, de quién estoy hablando?- preguntó la mujer y Snape, negó con la cabeza. Ella miró la carta en sus manos y la guardó en su bolsillo. Severus esperaba respuestas, que nunca llegaron- Solo descansa. Albus vendrá a verte pronto- le confesó, colocando su mano sobre la suya y apretándola gentilmente- Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que avisarme. Iré a dar una vuelta.

No le contestó, no sabía qué decir. La dejó ir y la miró, mientras salía de la habitación. Estaba herido y parecía que con él, se habían perdido dos personas más. Había una "ella" en el relato de Narcisa. ¿De qué se trataba? No pudo pensar más y decidió, cerrar los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a mirar la pequeña herida en su palma. Acariciándola, sintió algo muy particular. Sintió pequeños deditos, que acariciaban su palma. Todo eso era tan extraño.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- le dijo a la nada y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Estando con los ojos cerrados, tuvo un curioso sueño. Estaba sentado en el suelo de un enorme salón. Entre sus piernas había una pequeña niña. Tenía su manita junto a su palma y golpeaba con mucha felicidad. Severus la miraba, en silencio. Se miraba a sí mismo, con aquella pequeña criatura. ¿De quién era? No sabía por qué, pero se le hacía tan familiar.

- _Está bien, vamos a dormir- le había dicho y la pequeña alzaba la cabeza, para mirarle- Es tu hora de dormir._

_La colocó en la cama y la contempló. Ella sostenía un biberón lleno de leche y alzaba sus pies, en un overol rosa. Los mantenía muy juntos, mientras bebía la leche nocturna. Se tumbó cuidadosamente a su lado y la contempló. Nunca había cuidado a un niño, pero aquella criatura, de casualidad se sentía. Al terminar su leche, soltó el biberón y Severus, lo colocó a un lado. En su mesita de noche. Cobijó a la bebé, que se frotaba los ojos y esperó hasta que se durmiera._

_Esperó hasta que se durmiera y luego, luego no supo más._


	2. Chapter 2

Severus estaba allí y cada vez, aquellos sueños, le acosaban de forma inclemente. ¿Quién era esa pequeña bebé? Ladeó la cabeza, Narcisa seguía sentada allí. Intentaba mantenerse despierta, pero ya era muy tarde para eso. La noche oscura, golpeaba la ventana. Severus inspiró y lentamente, estiró su mano para toca el hombro de Narcisa. Lo zarandeó con lentitud y le contempló.

- Deberías irte a casa, yo ya me siento mejor- dijo, pero mentía. Seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su interior. Ese vacío, que sus sueños estaban provocando y se hacía incómodo. Narcisa negó con la cabeza y le contempló vagamente.

- Necesitas dormir, descansar de todo lo que sucedió. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

- Todo lo que sucedió- repitió Snape, se sentía tonto y confundido.

No recordaba casi nada, unas pocas cosas, someramente. Intentó forzarse a pensar, pero una terrible jaqueca, extinguió sus deseos de seguir más allá de lo logrado. Narcisa inspiró y se acomodó en la silla. Su largo y platinado cabello, cayó en sus hombros, de forma desigual. ¿Qué era eso, que debía contarle?

- Sucedió en una noche como esta. Severus...Tú tienes, una hija.

Snape se mantuvo perplejo, no podía creerlo. Estaba confundido, con las ideas revoloteándole en la cabeza, como abejorros. Narcisa volvió a inspirar y le contempló con mucho detalle. ¿Cómo hacerle revivir, ese amargo momento?

- ¿Tengo una qué?

- Una hija. Una pequeña bebita. Al menos, eso era. Ella era muy hermosa. Una niña muy simpática.

- ¿De quién...? ¿Quién es la madre?

- No Severus, no hay madre en todo esto. Hay un padre.

Severus se preguntó de qué estaba hablando, no debía ser eso que estaba pensando. Quizá la había adoptado y el padre, había llegado a reclarmarle. La verdad era, que Narcisa le estaba diciendo algo, que era muy perturbador.

- Tú y Remus, son los padres de esa pequeña.

- ¿Quién?- dijo, su nombre hasta le sonaba desconocido. ¿Dos padres, sin una madre? ¿Qué sucedía en su mundo, mientras dormía?

Narcisa no dijo nada más y se levantó para mirar por la ventana. La noche oscura, pronto indicaría que llegaría la luna llena. Tal como llegó y ocurrió una catástrofe. Iba a llegar, para traer un poco de paz. Severus seguía esperando por respuestas, pero no había nada claro, en su mente ni en la explicación de la mujer.

Estando en sus pensamientos, recordó algo. Había un objeto giratorio que tocaba una delicada música. Tenía estrellas de colores, tenía lazos y luces. Abajo había una bebé que se revolvía en su cuna y miraba con atención. Le gustaban los colores y las figuras que tenía. Había un hombre a su lado, con una sonrisa, la miraba. ¿Quién era? Luego de eso, no supo nada. Solo entró en la habitación o eso le pareció. Luego, todo se acabó.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre?- dijo a la nada y Narcisa se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Qué hombre, Severus?

- El que estaba con la pequeña. ¿Quién era?

- ¿De qué estás hablándome?- preguntó la mujer, regresando a su lugar- ¿De quién estás hablándome y qué situación describes?

Severus meditó con impaciencia. ¿Qué demonios significaban, esos sueños que estaba sintiendo? ¿Acaso estaba en una especie de relación con Remus Lupin...? Eso tenía que ser ilógico. Él no podía...¿O sí?

- El padre de esa pequeña, eres tú.

- ¿Y la madre?

- Te dije que no tiene madre.

- Pero, es imposible que Remus y yo. De hecho...- comenzó, pero no sabía cómo continuar. Iba a quejarse, a decir que le odiaba, pero realmente no sentía eso. Miró a la mujer, que se mantuvo en silencio, respetando su vida íntima. Fuera íntima o no. Severus apenas respiraba e intentaba mantenerse cuerdo. Tenía que encontrarlo, exigirle una explicación.

- Llévame con él.

- Me temo que no puedo, Severus. Hace tanto que no se sabe de ellos. Desde que tú estás en este hospital. Quién sabe, cómo estará tu hija.

Severus quiso hablar, pero el tópico de tener hija y pareja, del sexo contrario, ya era demasiado. No podía recordar nada.

- A ella le encantaba verte. Corría por todos lados, a donde ibas. No dejaba de seguirte.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasó muy poco tiempo y Severus salió de aquel hospital. Narcisa no le dijo nada claro, no sabía nada al respecto. Solamente lo dejó allí. Su hogar. Lo poco que recordaba de él. Simples retazos de su vida, que pasaban a lo largo de su mente. Nada estaba claro, nada estaba concreto en su cabeza. Apenas caminaba, un bastón le era de apoyo.

No podía hacer más que simplemente arrastrarse.

_"Si sigues corriendo de esa forma, vas a caerte" La voz de Lupin, resonaba en su cabeza, mientras miraba a una pequeña bebé, que iba de un lado al otro. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y arrastraba un muñeco de felpa, que parecía ser mucho más grande que ella "Insisto, ese oso es muy grande para ella"_

_"Fue un regalo" Se escuchó a sí mismo y se sorprendió. Estaba sentado al otro lado, mirándola correr con el muñeco. Se levantó, en cuanto ella se resbaló. Quizá era muy pesado para ella "¿Te dolió?" Le preguntó y ella lo miró con fijeza "¿Ahora has aprendido que no debes correr con un muñeco más grande que tú?"_

_"Bueno, dudo que te entienda. Severus" Respondió Remus, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia ella, para tomarla y tomar el muñeco "De todas formas, podemos intentarlo en el jardín. Duele menos ¿No te parece?"_

_La miró, mientras alzaba sus brazos. Quería que él también la acompañara. Remus se había dado la vuelta y lo contemplaba con una sonrisa. Miraba a la pequeña también._

_"Sí, él también viene"_

_Y estaba allí, mirando a la pequeña, que corría tras una pelota de colores. Lupin estaba a su lado, arrojándosela. Sí, el césped evitaba las caídas dolorosas. Con mucha felicidad, ella se acercaba a él y le ofrecía el juguete. Quería que jugaran juntos._

_"Creo que no podrás salvarte de esta, Severus"_

Y despertó allí, recordando todo eso. No sabía qué era, de dónde provenía, pero lo recordaba. Caminó un par de veces, alrededor del césped. No había marcas allí. Nada que le dijera que estuvieron en ese lugar.

¿Y si solo era un sueño?

Caminó hacia la habitación principal. Solo era una cama, un sofá, un escritorio. No se imaginaba durmiendo allí y mucho menos con alguien como Lupin. Pero por más que lo pensaba, no podía odiarlo. No sentía ninguna necesidad imperiosa, de odiarlo, de sentirse enfadado por todo lo que había vivido en el pasado.

Lo poco que recordaba.

_Estaba recostado, dormía. A su lado había otro cuerpo. No precisó quién era, puesto que estaba oscuro. Mientras dormía, escuchó pasos, pequeños pasos, que se acercaban. Como buen espía que era, simplemente abrió los ojos y agudizó el oído. Era ella, se acercaba, con una expresión de miedo. Se detuvo a su lado y lo miró. Parecía que había llorado._

_"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó en voz baja y ella se quedó allí parada "¿No puedes dormir?_

_Se sentó en la cama y se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano. Pero ella no quería regresar a su habitación. Se quedó allí parada, chupándose un dedo. Snape inspiró, mirándola._

_"Bueno, súbete a la cama" Le dijo, tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en medio de ambos. De Lupin y él._

_"¿Qué ocurre?"_

_"Cristina, no puede dormir" Dijo y Lupin se apartó en silencio, la contempló mientras ella se acomodaba entre ellos._

_"¿Tienes miedo, Cristy?" Ella ahogó un bostezo y cerró los ojos "Está bien, descansa. Tendremos cuidado de no aplastarte"_

Cristina. Así se llamaba la pequeña. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta él o cómo lo había recordado, pero parecía ser una niña muy tranquila. Con un suspiro, miró su habitación. La que debió ser su habitación. Estaba llena de tapizado de osos y de pintura lila. Muy clara. Intuyó que había sido Lupin.

Él no haría algo así.

_"Es el cumpleaños número cuatro de Cristina. ¿Qué haremos Severus?"_

_"Seguramente querrá más muñecos"_

_"Un enorme pastel y jugar todo el santo día, hasta que ya no pueda yo, caminar ni un centímetro"_

_"Bueno, a esas edades son así"_

Su cumpleaños, eso poco que recordaba. ¿De dónde provenía ella? ¿La que decían ser, su hija? No tenía idea de nada. Solamente que parecían ser una familia "feliz". Parecían, puesto que ya se habían disuelto.

Y eso no lo recordaba. Solo algunas imágenes. Él miraba la cuna, mientras se acercaba. Lupin decía algo, que no podía recordar, mientras él se acercaba a la cuna también. Luego, luego no supo más.

- No sé qué es de sus vidas. Luego de...Creo que fue un ataque- confesó Narcisa- El señor tenebroso.

- ¿Qué pudo suceder?

- Quería acabar con él, siempre quiso. Tal vez...Bueno recuerdo haberle escuchado decir, que tenías una hija muy hermosa y que estaba muy interesado en interactuar con ella.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió?- preguntó Snape, sorprendido.

- Los aurores, ellos supieron que habías intentado asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Remus trató de ayudarte, pero no pudo hacer nada. Ellos estaban decididos a apresarte. No sé qué sucedió después, solo sé que él me pidió que te cuidara.

- Pero yo no iba a matar a Albus. Él estaba maldito...Él...

- Lo sé. Murió después. No sé qué ocurrió con Lupin y la pequeña.

Se preguntó si su señor había tenido que ver en el asunto. Con un suspiro, caminó entre las cuatro paredes, que suponía su hogar. Por una razón que nunca podría entender, se sentía vacío. Sentía que algo le faltaba. Con una sonrisa suave, Narcisa caminó hacia él y colocó una mano en su hombro. Él simplemente miró a su alrededor y trató de entender la situación. No sabía nada, no entendía nada y no quería enterarse de nada más.

Ya había sido suficiente.

- Quizá aún estén vivos, quizá ellos estén allí, esperándote.

- ¿Por qué me esperarían?

- Por que te aman.

Que alguien lo amara. Eso era nuevo. Pasó largo tiempo allí, encerrado, mirando los viejos recuerdos. Las viejas fotografías que vagamente, le parecían familiares. Cristina era idéntica a Remus, en muchos aspectos. Al mirarla a ella, miraba a Remus y a mucho de lo que él representaba. Pasó el tiempo solo, simplemente abstraído en sus recuerdos. Tristes, felices, todo lo que pudiera encontrar, le servía. Y mucho.

Largos meses, un par de inviernos y primaveras. Estaba recuperado, ya el dolor físico se había ido. La vida quería que continuara, que se diera una segunda oportunidad. Pese a que él, solo quería morir.

Y por cuestiones de la vida, regresó al cuartel. Bien, Dumbledore ya no existía, pero su legado continuaba vigente. Estaba en una de esas reuniones. Estaba por entrar, cuando lo miró.

Era él. Remus. Y no estaba solo. Jugaba con una pequeña niña, mientras una mujer sonreía. A ella sí la reconocía. Nymphadora Tonks. Bien, por una razón que tampoco conocía, imaginó lo que derivaba aquello.

Una nueva familia, apartir de una vieja. Y es que claro, si todos consideraban que él estaba muerto. ¿Para qué iba a esperar a que resucitara y se levantara de la cama, así como así? Inspiró, pronto sintió un par de emociones que lo sobresaltaron. Por primera vez, sintió temor de solo hacerse notar. Pero ese era su trabajo.

Ser espía.

Entró, caminó a lo largo de aquel salón. Casi nadie notó su presencia. _Casi nadie_. Y sin embargo, solo una persona se dio cuenta de quién era, solo una persona caminó, corrió a verlo. A estrecharlo entre algo y a sonreírle.

- ¿Cristina? ¿Dónde te has metido, pequeña?- dijo alguien y ella solo sonreía, con mucha felicidad, no quería soltarlo. Severus se inclinó para mirarla. Ella lo abrazó enseguida.

- Papá..Papá ¡Pa!

- ¿Cristina?- preguntó Remus, bajando la mirada.- ¿Qué...?

Ya tenía su respuesta. Y muy evidente. Cristina se dio la vuelta y brincó en el suelo, muy feliz. Remus apenas encontró su voz, para hablar, para dirigirse a lo que acababa de ver.

- Severus...- Cristina halaba su túnica y sonreía, mirando a Snape- Sí cariño...Es él...

_Era él..._

Esperaba que guardara silencio, que simplemente asintiera con la cabeza y le dijera algo similar a: "Fue algo en tu vida, en un pasado. Lo siento, hice una vida nueva, por que no tenía idea de ti". Lo pensaba así, desde que se había despertado en esa cama. Desde que se había visto a sí mismo, en todos esos recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Lupin?- preguntó Snape, sin nada más que decir. Remus inspiró. Miró a la pequeña Cristina que no cabía en sí, de la felicidad. De la sorpresa.

- Han sido difíciles, estos meses- confesó y Severus, no dijo nada- Este nuevo año que Cristina ha cumplido.

Severus bajó la vista hacia la pequeña, que se acercaba. Tenía entre sus manos, un par de caramelos y le ofrecía uno de ellos. Severus inspiró y aceptó el dulce.

- Supongo que le agrada su madre- confesó, ni supo por qué lo dijo. Lupin, pareció confundido.

- ¿Su madre?

- Nymphadora.

- Tonks no es...- dijo y sonrió- Tonks no es su madre. Tonks es su amiga. A ella le gusta jugar con Cristina.

Severus inspiró, no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Simplemente miró a la pequeña, que trataba de abrir el envoltorio del caramelo, pero se le hacía muy complicado. Snape se había inclinado ya, para ayudarle.

- No vayas a ahogarte, Cristina- dijo Remus- ¿quieres que te lo pique?

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró a Snape.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga él?

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa. Severus miró el caramelo y lo partió a la mitad. Lo introdujo en su boca y esperó hasta que ella lo probara y pudiera masticarlo. Le encantaban los caramelos, por lo que veía. Remus sonrió, cuando ella quería más dulces.

- Bueno, pero solo uno más- dijo, introduciéndose la mano en el bolsillo. Al sacar el caramelo, notó Snape, que su mano tenía una tonalidad morada. Una especie de contusión.

- Lupin, tu mano.

- Oh sí. Una pequeña herida, pero nada grave.

- ¿Herida?

- Sí. Me la hice...Justo cuando te fuiste- dijo y él, se quedó en silencio- Intentaba defenderte de los aurores. Verás cuando tu plan fracasó. Draco fue a parar a la cárcel y tú, ibas con él. Pero...No supe nada más.

- Estaba en el hospital.

- Lo imaginé. Cuando supe que Dumbledore te había liberado de culpas, como a Draco, pensé en buscarte- confesó, no sentía miedo de decirlo- Pero...Cristina estaba en riesgo. No quería que sufriera. Es tan pequeña.- dijo, mientras la miraba. Ella movía sus pies en el suelo y sonreía, mirando los envoltorios de caramelo, que tenía frente a ella.

Sí, era muy pequeña.

No recordaba todo aquello. Recordaba solamente, que Albus Dumbledore había solicitado que acabara con su vida. Draco fraguaba un plan y él tenía que protgerlo. Seguramente, los mortífagos llegaron, el asunto se salió de control y Minerva o algún profesor, que no conocía el plan, debió llamar a los dementores.

Lo más lógico que podía pensar.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- Pa pa pa ¡Papá papá!

- ¿Estás feliz de verlo?

- ¡Papá!

- Yo también estoy feliz de saberlo con vida...

_Yo también._

Y los que lo rodeaban, también estaban felices de verlo. Aunque para él, sonara la situación más extraña del mundo. Estaban felices de verlo. Pero había algo que no entendía aún.

El asunto de la pequeña.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó Remus, cuando estuvo sentado a su lado, en un sofá. Cristina solo estaba dormida, en su regazo. Como le gustaba, siempre que estaba con su padre.

- No...

- Pues, es un poco difícil de explicar. Pero es nuestra hija. Es nuestra hija, Severus.

Ya lo habían dicho.

- ¿Tú y yo...?

- Bueno, no te diré algo que ya imaginas. Ella es una hermosa pequeña, tan tranquila. Idéntica a ti, en todo sentido.

- Creí que se parecía a ti.

- ¿Crees que es como yo?- sonrió él, mirándola- curioso, yo creía que era como tú.

- Lupin...Yo no...

- Lo sé...No te obligaré a decirme algo que no quieras. O a tener algo que no quieras...

Una equivocación puesto que...Sentía que eso era lo que quería.

- Si la quiero- dijo, de repente. Sin saber como, pero sí el por qué- y...

- Ella te ama, Severus. Siempre te ha amado. Y bueno, igual yo.

No dijo nada más, aquella confesión tuvo el poder de sorprenderlo. De mantenerlo en silencio, durante el viaje a casa. A su hogar, con lo único que en verdad necesitaba, su familia. O bueno, eso que de ahora en adelante, respondía como su familia. Con una sonrisa suave, Remus lo miraba, desde la cama. Estaba allí sentado. Severus solo se adaptaba a lo nuevo.

- Toma tiempo, pero...Estoy seguro de que luego te acostumbrarás.

- Remus.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cristina...

- Está dormida. Ha jugado mucho hoy. Desde que te vio, solo está hiperactiva- dijo y muy pronto sus manos, acariciaron su rostro- creo que se te curará muy pronto.

No volvió a hablar, posó sus labios sobre los de aquel hombre. Iguales a como los recordaba. Ya los añoraba. Sonrió y se apartó al poco tiempo. ¿Apresurarlo todo? ¿Para qué? Suspiró y lo contempló. Sus oscuros ojos, de por sí, ya estaban más oscuros de lo que pudo esperar. Volvió a sonreír.

- No quería saber que estabas muerto, simplemente eso- confesó- Y lo que dije antes...Es cierto. Severus te amo. Tanto o más que nuestra hija.

No dejaba de sorprenderle, pero hacía tanto que ya no le importaba. Suspiró y volvió a sonreír. Depositó un beso en su frente. Iba a separarse de él, pero sintió algo sobre su pecho. Su cabeza. Simplemente volvió a mirarlo, comenzó a sentir una vez más, que las cosas estaban en su lugar. Lo sentía, desde que lo había visto. Y habían pasado unas pocas horas de aquello.

- No quiero irme- susurró, Remus negó con la cabeza.

- No te dejaremos ir. Y dudo que a Cristina le guste. Una vez que te tenga, no te dejará ir. Descansa, necesitas descansar...

Descansar. Nunca antes había descansado. Remus permaneció en la cama, aunque él simplemente se hubiera quedado allí, sentado, sin moverse. Con una sonrisa, Remus inspiró.

- Me recuerdas a Cristina, por eso creo que se parece a ti. Descansa, yo me quedaré, lo prometo.

Y lo hizo. Severus dormía, bajo los apasibles y comprensivos brazos de Remus Lupin. ¿Qué importaba si había olvidado la mitad de su vida? ¿Si había olvidado cumpleaños, fiestas felices y sonrisas? Lo único que necesitaba recordar, lo tenía allí, ahora. Lo demás lo podía derivar de las nuevas experiencias que estaba viviendo.

- Hola pequeña...Papá está dormido. ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?

Y sobre su cama estaba, allí a su lado. Remus la cobijó, con una sonrisa y la miró, aferrada a su padre. En ello, sí se parecía a él. En que no quería soltarlo ni verlo ir. En que lo amaba, tanto o más que ella.

La familia feliz, la utopía, ya no estaba tan lejos. Severus nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo, tan sereno, junto a alguien. Y Remus, tenía tantas cosas que ofrecerle. Por supuesto, Cristina siempre colaboraba.

Así era la familia, que Severus Snape, una vez deseó tener...


End file.
